


The Chain

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Death Note (2017)
Genre: "After" the Death Note TV Drama, AU, All Adaptations of Death Note are Light and L Being Reincarnated AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, L Change the World Reference, M/M, Oneshot, You Guys Probably Need Knowledge of the Manga or Anime to Understand This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: I watched the 2017 Death Note movie, and instead of just letting it go... I decided to try and explain why Light and L's personalities were different, by tying different versions of the story together in a reincarnation type thing. Yep. The drama happened, and then Light and L got another "chance" in this movie.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Chain

L was... different this time around, Light couldn't deny it. 

And okay, maybe he was somewhat different, too. And, yes: maybe he was starting to realize there _had_ been other times: alternate timelines or something.

But as Light sat at a table in a café—on a rainy night, where things had just gone so horribly with L—he was pretty sure he knew why L was so upset with him.

Last time, L had been kinder to Light than ever... and had promised him that if he confessed to being Kira, he wouldn't be put to death...

But Light had still betrayed him. And in his last moments, Light had greatly regretted losing his Ryuga for nothing, as everything burnt down around him.

And that was the first thought Light had had when he’d woken up in this new world, before he’d forgotten it and everything else.

But L... perhaps he now hated Light more than ever before, for having said no to that olive branch.

And maybe that was why Light—much, much later, as he laid in a hospital bed--couldn't find it in him to be upset or even scared, when he found his name written in a Death Note once more, by someone else this time, and his life fading away again.

He sadly knew that L would follow him soon, as they were chained together that way.

So as Light died, he found himself thinking of the hand _he'd_ reached out for this time (“let's explore the world of nothingness again, L”), and soon felt those fingers weaving into his own.


End file.
